elemental sisters
by karin1299
Summary: follow Lucy, Ezra, and Karin on their mission to find their lost sister. who could it be? how will they react? read to find out!


**Elemental sisters: By Amanda Coffey (aka Karin1299) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT and Karin!**

* **KARIN'S POV** *

Me, and Lucy were sitting in the bar-like space of the guild hall in the city of Magnolia. Looking around, I saw the same thing that I see everyday in this guild. People getting drunk, then starting fights with everyone. It's always like this at fairy tail. Then Erza gets mad and puts an end to the fighting very quickly. Her red hair flares around her as she puts her magic to use. Her armored chest heaved under the weight of the weapon she was summoning, as she is a requiping mage or wizard. She was the strongest female mage in the fairy tail guild. I took that from her when we fought in the S-class trials. She is also my sister. Not by birth, I wish. She is my pack sister just like Lucy. The moment the ax, the weapon she summoned, was in view the fighting stopped as everyone paled. She nodded and the deadly ax left to go back to where ever she keeps her weapons and armor.

"Hey, Erza! Come here please." I said as I waved her over. She smiled and walked over to where me and Lucy sat in the corner of the hall.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat down across from us.

"Do you two wanna go on a mission with me? I'm bored just sitting here in the guild." I asked, as I looked at both girls.

"What kind of mission?" Lucy asked after thinking about it for a few. Her blond hair was hanging in her face as she looked at me. She wore a pink and black tank top with a black mini skirt. On her hip are her golden and silver gate keys.

"Maybe looking for a lost treasure or something. Anything to get out and about." I replied. Both girls seemed to like the idea and nodded.

"I will go look for a mission and then after that we go and pack. Meeting up at the train station in thirty minutes. Deal?" Erza said as she moved to stand, but my words stopped her…

"No! Lets walk. I don't care how far it is, we need to spend time as a pack of sisters. I mean all three of us carry a dragon, we may as well get to know them too." I whispered that last part. We don't want the others to know about our beastly friends, it will not end well. They both smiled and agreed as me and Lucy left to pack while Erza picked the mission. Thirty minutes later, all three of us were standing at the edge of east forest ready to go. Lucy had asked Virgo to store our bags in the celestial world. We nodded to each other and set off to the mission sight. After about an hour of walking we decided to unleash our dragons from their chains.

" **By the power and blood in us we, the dragon tamers, call to our beast. venit in nostras partes dracones!** " We chanted as we started glowing a bright blue color. ( _ **venit in nostras partes dracones: come our dragons of the elements**_ ) Soon three loud roars were heard above us as we looked towards the sound. There, flying right towards us, were three huge dragons that were different in colors. My dragon is a deep ocean like blue with melted silver eyes. Lucy's dragon is a shiny golden color with deep purple eyes. And last but not least, Erza's dragon in a red hot color with light blue eyes. They landed in front of us and we hugged them as much as we could. They nuzzled us back and purred to greet us.

"Aqua, it's been some time. Good to see that you're as amazing as the first time I saw you." I said as I gently rubbed the spot under her eye. She purred louder and wrapped me in one of her wings. She is the water elemental dragon and her scales felt cool to the touch. Lucy was giving terra, the earth elemental, the same treatment as was Erza with kasai, the fire elemental.

" _ **Karin, your magic pulses like the waves of the ocean. With power and grace. I can't wait to see you in battle.**_ " Aqua said with her silk like voice. I gave her a light giggle as we filled them in on what we were doing. They purred at the idea of just us girls being alone like this.

" _ **Now girls, you need to find your other sister. This is important. Sora must have her elemental found, and soon.**_ " The dragons spoke together as they started to shrink down to a smaller size. They jumped onto our shoulders and nuzzled under our chins, only to disappear in our hair. Lucy and Erza's dragons scales match their hair color, but because my hair is black I could hide mine very easily.

"Aqua, what color is Sora? Maybe if we know that then we can narrow down who her elemental would be." I asked as we started walking again.

" _ **She is silver with red eyes. That was a great idea, child of the waters. Only a few females have silver hair. And you know all of them.**_ " Kasai answered me from Erza's fiery locks. The only silver haired females I can think of are Mira, Lisanna, and Yukino. Well since two of them are at our guild, let's just go check out Yukino then the other two when we get home. I voiced my idea to the others and they nodded in agreement. We changed our course and started towards the sabertooth guild hall. After the grand magic games, fairy tail and sabertooth no longer hated each other. We walked for the better part of four days just talking and messing around before we got to the sabertooth guild hall. During that time, the dragons would hunt for us so we could eat.

"What can I get for you ladies?" a guild master Sting asked from his seat at the bar.

"We just wanna talk to Yukino, if that's okay?" Lucy replied with a small smile. He nodded and pointed to where she was. We walked over to her and the four of us started talking. After about an hour, the dragons told us it wasn't her. We replied saying that we would leave in the morning for home, and they agreed.

"Hey Yukino, do you know of a good hotel in the city?" Erza asked the silver haired girl. She said that we could just stay at her house, but the only problem in her eyes is the fact that it's only a two room house and one is her's. We told her that won't be a problem. She shrugged and led us to her home. There we ate a little dinner and went to bed. We fell asleep with our dragons in our arms. The next morning was a fast moving one. All three of us bathed, dressed, and changed in a matter of ten minutes total. The dragons hid themselves in our hair again as we walked into the dining room to see a huge breakfast on the table.

"I thought you three would be hungry so, enjoy!" Yukino said as she sat down next to me and across from Erza and Lucy. As we ate we would secretly pass food to our dragons so they could eat. Soon all the food was gone and we had to leave.

"Sorry, Yukino. I wish we could stay longer but, we must be getting back to the guild." I said and the others nodded in agreement. She pouted but asked if she could come too.

" _ **We have no problem with her knowing about us. Just so long as she doesn't tell anyone.**_ " The dragons said just as we were about to tell her no. I looked at the others and they nodded, so I nodded to Yukino she smiled as said she was going to pack. She was back five minutes later with a nice sized bag that Virgo came out of nowhere to collect. And after we got over the shock over her showing up like that, we set off into the forest. Yukino was shocked and asked…

"Why are we not taking the train?" We looked at her with a smile and answered at the same time…

"Because we have something to show you, and just think of all the things we can talk about without people listening to us." She laughed and nodded with a small blush on her face. Once we were far enough away from the city we stopped and turned to her.

"What we are about to show you is very important…" I started.

"...To us. So please…" Lucy continued.

"...Don't tell a soul." Erza finished as all three of us stood next to each other. She got serious and nodded, promising to keep our secret. We nodded and snapped our fingers. The dragons flew out of our hair and enlarged themselves to their true forms and roared at the sky. Her eyes widened as her mouth hit the ground. We explained that the reason we came looking for her was to see if she was our other sister, but she wasn't. She nodded and asked if she could pet one and we shrugged. Aqua came forward and lowered her head to Yukino, who then gently rubbed her nose. After that we told her their names and the name of the missing dragon. She said that Mira be her geuss for who the other sister is. When asked why she thought that, her answer was…

"The last element is air, air is free spirited. I can't think of a more free spirited girl with silver hair than her." And then she just shrugged like it makes sense. It does but still. With that in mind we started off again with our dragons small again and in our arms. After another four days travel we made it to Magnolia and fairy tail soon after. The dragons hid in our hair once again as me, Erza, and Lucy kicked the door in with a shout of…

"We made it back alive!" Causing the guild to cheer and raise their glasses. We walked right over to Mira, and asked to see her outside in ten minutes. She raised an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless. So ten minutes later when Mira stepped out the back door, we had Terra grab her with her claws. Mira let out a same scream before trying to use her magic.

" _ **That will not be wise ,child of the winds. I am linked to a friend of yours. Harming me will harm her.**_ " Terra warned her as me and Yukino flew next to her on Aqua and Erza on Kasai. She settled down some but was still glaring at the earth dragon. I opened my mouth to tell her that she will not be harmed, but Aqua beat me to it.

" _ **Child of the winds, you will not be harmed. We just need to go somewhere away from nosy ears.**_ " She said in a soft voice. Mira turned to glare at her but stopped when she saw me.

"Karin? Yukino? What is going on here?" She asked as she looked at us. My eyes held apologies as I tried to explain everything. She glared at me when I was unable to make a full statement and my fear spiked. This caused Aqua to get mad as she roared at Mira and bared her fangs at her. But Mira just glared at me for the rest of the trip. When we landed, Terra made sure not to hurt Mira as she set her down on the ground. Looking around, I saw a huge cave over to the right of us. In front of us is the huge lake and a volcano to the left. This is where the three of us found our dragons. Everyone got off, but me. I choose to stay on Aqua, mostly because she still had her fangs bared at Mira.

"What's wrong, Karin? You have the nerve to betray me, but not face me in battle?" Mira asked as she transformed into her satan soul. All of her silver hair flew up as a large crack appeared on her face and thighs. She had on this red pants suit that had no back and showed most of her chest and stomach. Her normal human were replaced with golden claws and she gained elfen like ears with a dragon like tail coming out of her lower back.

"Is that what you think this is?" Erza asked as she summoned a sword to help defend me.

"Be quiet, Erza. This has nothing to do with you." She growled as she glared at me again.

"Yes it does. Mira, Aqua is ready to kill you for scaring her elemental. You can't beat a dragon no matter how strong you are." Erza snapped back as she brought the sword to guard. Mira glared at her and Lucy asked…

"Mira, do you really think that we would betray you?" Her voice was full of hurt as tears gathered in her eyes. Mira's eyes lost some of their anger as she said…

"I don't know what to believe."

"It's okay. She will hate me for this. I'm the one who told them to kidnap you. But, it's for a good reason." I said with no emotion in my voice that cause Aqua to whine at me. Telling me to stop thinking of those things. I gave a wet sigh as I began the spell to summon Sora.

" **I am the ruler of the elementals, Karin of the waters. By my power I summon the lost sister to me. COME SORA OF THE WINDS!** " I chanted as I forced my magic to the surface. Soon the winds started to gather around us and a roar was heard. When I looked up, I saw a huge silver dragon with red eyes flying to us. She landed in front of Mira and touched the tip of her tail to her head, before doing the same to me, Lucy and Erza. Mira in her shock changed back to her normal red dress as she looks in awe at the sky beast.

" _ **Hello, child of my winds. It's nice to finally meet you. I am Sora of the winds. And your name?**_ " Sora spoke in a very soft voice so to not scare her.

"Mirajane. My name is Mirajane." She answered still in shock. She looked at me and winced at the pained look in my eyes.

"Karin, I'm so sorry. Please for…" she didn't get to finish before I asked Aqua to dive in the lake. She growled at Mira when she tried to stop us and dove deep into the blue water. I didn't want them to see me crying. I was deeply hurt by what Mira almost did. When she glared at me, all I saw was hatred. I felt pain through our bonds and wanted to know what was going on.

" _ **Lucy, what's going on up there?**_ " I asked as another wave of pain hit me.

" _ **Mira is punishing herself by getting beaten up by a vulcan. Please come up here and stop her.**_ " She replied as I felt more pain. Growling loudly, I ordered Aqua to the surface to kill this thing that dare harm our sister. She growled and swam to the surface before roaring and flying to Mira. When we got there, Aqua was quick to kill the vulcan as I jumped off of her. My eyes turned into that of my dragon's as I entered alpha mode. I ran over to Mira who was covered in bruises and punched her as hard as I could with a magic charged fist. She fell to the ground holding her face as she looked up at me in shock.

" **You idiot! We are bonded now. Your pain is our pain. Get out of your self-pity and think! We are sisters! Sisters of the elements! I don't want to see you getting beaten up over something this, this, this STUPID! YOU ARE THE CHILD OF THE WINDS! ACT LIKE IT!** " I roared at her as my magic crackled around me in my anger. Like a powerful storm over the ocean. She nodded as her eyes became like that of her dragon's. Growling at Aqua, I ordered her to heal Mira and moved away so I could came down. Soon Mira was fully healed and I felt no more pain. After I calmed, Mira gave me a hug and I returned it. She asked a lot of questions about the dragons and what an elemental was. We answered all of them then returned home. The dragons went to their homes waiting for us to call them again. Everyone at the guild was shocked to see us with each other so much, and nicknamed us the Elemental sister, fairy tail's strongest team. **THE END!**


End file.
